This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. C. elegans vulval development is a paradigmatic example of animal organogenesis with extensive experimental data. During vulval induction, each of the six multipotent vulval precursor cells (VPCs) commits to one of three fates (1[unreadable], 2[unreadable], 3[unreadable]). The precise 1[unreadable]-2[unreadable]-3[unreadable] formation of VPC fates is controlled by a network of intercellular signaling, intracellular signal transduction, and transcriptional regulation. The construction of mathematical models for this network will enable hypothesis generation, biological mechanism discovery, and system behavior analysis. A mathematical model can be developed to model the biological network that governs the VPC 1[unreadable]-2[unreadable]-3[unreadable] pattern formation process. We proposed to apply dynamic Bayesian network to model the causal relationship among network components. The problem is computationally intensive, we also propose to implement parallel algorithm to speed up the computation. The implementation of the mathematical modeling will be in C/C++ and MPI.